The present invention relates to a funerary structure for containing funerary objects.
As is known, in cemeteries the need is felt to be able to utilize adequately all the spaces available for the placement of funerary objects, such as coffins, urns, vases, photograph holders, and so forth.
It is usual that in cemeteries characterized by the presence of walls made of masonry or concrete in which the accommodation recesses of funerary objects are provided, closed by stone slabs and arranged usually in stacked horizontal rows, there can be dividing walls which are coupled at right angles to the walls provided with recesses.
These dividing walls are not thick enough to be able to provide the recesses inside them and are too close to the first recesses that are present on the contiguous walls to allow the placement on their surfaces of traditional containment structures formed by boxlike elements made of metal, cement or plastic material and glass arranged in a matrix.